


Sharing Means Caring

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Malace Share & Care [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec centric, Alec tries to seduce his boyfriends with each other, Anal, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Alec, Bottom Jace, Established Jalec, Established Malec, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Matchmaker Alec, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, but Alec wants more, it's an Alec-Sandwich! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec is dating both Magnus and Jace. But honestly, it's kind of exhausting, splitting up his time between his two boyfriends and trying not to spend more time with one and neglect the other and then there's the issue of not really having personal time for himself because then he feels guilty.And that's not even mentioning all the dirty fantasies that have been haunting Alec. About Magnus and Jace, together with each other.So the perfect solution to all of those problems is really simple; he needed to set Magnus and Jace up with each other.





	Sharing Means Caring

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Sharing Means Caring || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Sharing Means Caring – How Alec Set His Boyfriends Up

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Alec is successfully dating both Magnus and Jace. But it's kind of exhausting. When he's not busy with the Institute, he's with Magnus or with Jace. But when he's with one, he feels guilty about not being with the other. Not to mention, he can't remember the last time he had some me time. He sees the perfect solution in just making his boyfriends fall in love with each other, so he could spend his time with both of them at the same time.

**Sharing Means Caring**

_How Alec Set His Boyfriends Up_

Alexander Lightwood had two boyfriends.

He was still in awe as to how that had happened, really. He had been in love with Jace since before he knew what love meant. Then he started dating this incredibly intense warlock, in hopes of getting over Jace. Which didn't work exactly the way he had planned, because oh he did fall in love with Magnus. But he didn't fall out of love with Jace. Which left him feeling torn and guilty and confused. Which, in return, led to Alec pulling away from them both and lashing out more.

Until Magnus proposed a solution.

An unorthodox, unexpected, mind-blowing solution. Alec still didn't really understand. Apparently, Magnus had _seen_ something, something that Alec missed because he was too focused on his doomed, unrequited love for Jace. Turned out that Jace had been so busy bathing in being the sole focus of Alec's attention and always being Alec's highest priority, that the blonde had never contemplated that maybe, what he wanted was more than just being a best friend and parabatai. It took Alec starting to date Magnus for Jace to discover that _that_ was what he wanted. Now that he wasn't the number one priority and center of focus anymore, now that he saw the way Magnus and Alec looked at each other with love shining in their eyes, their gentle, casual touches and kisses. Jace had never had a _serious_ relationship before either; Alec knew everything was just a string of one-night-stands at max. And Robert and Maryse had never exactly been the poster example of a loving, gentle relationship. Now that Jace got to see Magnus and Alec, he realized what he wanted and that he was too late for it. And that was what Magnus noticed; that Jace looked at Alec with the same forlorn, love-sick kind of glances as Alec looked at Jace. Just never at the same time.

So Magnus' proposal was an open relationship, of sorts. A polyamorous arrangement, where Alec would get to date Magnus and Jace both. Shared custody, was what Magnus had called it with a playful wink. They didn't exactly make a 'schedule', because that just felt too restricting and would make things feel too much like an obligation. Yes, Alec did alter his weekends, every second weekend did he spend with Magnus, every other weekend with Jace. But during the week, it was more like... who had time to spare, who was currently closer, who fit the thing Alec wanted to do. If Alec wanted to go see an action movie, he'd obviously ask Jace out – because after the first time of trying to watch _Die Hard_ with Magnus, only to have the warlock bored out of his mind and complaining all the time, that one went out the window. If Alec wanted to do something more romantic, like a calm walk in the park, he'd ask Magnus, because that was the kind of thing that bored Jace out of his mind. So, in a way, having two boyfriends was actually pretty handy.

It was, however, also insanely exhausting.

Whenever Alec found a bit of free time – which was already hard enough, considering there was a war going on around them and he had other responsibilities aside from his boyfriends and his other social obligations – he felt guilty if he didn't spend time with one of his boyfriends. After all, 'normal' boyfriends got to spend their free time with their singular partner. So, by math alone, each of his boyfriends already only got half the time they _should_ get. And if he then just selfishly took some time all to himself, he felt like he was cutting them off even more. Even though each of his boyfriends deserved his full attention and all of his time, because both of them were amazing.

Which, of course, included that Alec would try to measure his time equally and if he found himself having spent one more night a week with Jace than with Magnus, because the warlock had been out for business and Jace had just been _there_ and they would head out on dates together, both coming from the Institute, then he would feel so incredibly guilty. The same went for when Magnus would take Alec out on a full weekend trip and Alec didn't get to see Jace _at all_ during that time.

Then there was the problem with conversation. Somehow, Alec felt ridiculously guilty and awkward when he slipped and started talking to Magnus about a date he had with Jace, and vice versa. But it would be stupid if he didn't talk to Magnus about Jace, or to Jace about Magnus, considering both his boyfriends wanted to be a part of Alec's life and thus wanted to _hear_ about Alec's life and, inevitably so, the other boyfriend was obviously an important part of Alec's life.

Alec also frequently found himself missing the boyfriend that wasn't with him. When curled together on the couch with Jace, he was missing the way Magnus would play with his hair while being so leisurely draped over Alec. When curled together in bed with Magnus, he would miss the way Jace was nearly all-consuming in his cuddles and feel so unusually pliant against Alec.

Or, in short: It was a mess. A giant mess. Alec was driving himself into the ground by trying to spend every single second of free time alternating between his boyfriends, he was guilt-ridden half the time for not being with both of them, or at least one of them.

That mess didn't get any better when his mind started coming up with dirty thoughts.

When he was laying beneath Magnus, with those cunning fingers working him open, he couldn't help but think what amazing things those magical fingers could do to Jace.

When Jace was greedily kissing down Alec's chest until those incredible lips were wrapped around his cock and sucking him off like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't help but imagine how amazing those lips would look stretched around Magnus' dick.

When they were all together in the living room – because the only thing making it weirder that he had two boyfriends was the fact that his two boyfriends were _living together_ – Alec couldn't help but imagine how nice it would be to be curled together with the both of them.

The idea of Jace, naked on his back, arching up into Magnus' touch as the warlock fingered him, driving him insane with those fantastic fingers of his. Alec couldn't decide which one he'd prefer. Magnus to use those fingers and make Jace come even before the sex, making him come again and again to test just how often, because that was something Jace really enjoyed. Or maybe Magnus only teasing Jace, bringing him really close to the edge and then stopping, not giving him release, because that was something Magnus loved doing and Alec had to admit that a sexually frustrated Jace was probably the most adorable Jace (right after a sleepy Jace).

And just like that, those ideas kept popping up in Alec's head. Colorful and detailed and filthy.

Alec wanted them both. He wanted them both not just for himself, he _really_ wanted them together. He wanted to share them. He wanted to see Magnus and Jace together. He wanted to fall asleep with both of them in one bed, he wanted to go on dates with them both.

But that was complicated, because as friendly as Magnus and Jace were – they had become friends over the course of living together – Alec couldn't just tell them to please start dating.

He needed to find a good way. A sneaky way. He needed to make Magnus and Jace realize how perfect the other was and how good they would be together, all three of them. Because oh, he _knew_ how perfect they'd be together. Jace spread out beneath Magnus, Magnus teasing him relentlessly until Jace was a whimpering mess, Alec knew Magnus would be able to push Jace until the blonde was ready to beg – and oh, the blonde was so pretty when he begged. With a loud moan did Alec spill into his own hands, panting hard as he let the hot water douse him from above.

"You have two boyfriends in this very apartment and yet you still masturbate. Something seems off about that, darling", noted Magnus, amusement coloring his voice.

Alec flushed a little as he turned to face the warlock. Magnus stood there in front of the sink in his silken robes, watching Alec with intense eyes. Ruffling his hair with one hand, Alec turned fully.

"Well... I...", drawled Alec when he realized that yes, if his fantasies were driving him up the wall like that, maybe he needed to act on them finally. "We need to talk, Magnus."

That sobered the warlock up some. "...Okay? Can I brush my teeth first?"

"Yeah. Uh. Let's do this over breakfast", nodded Alec before getting out of the shower and leaning in to kiss Magnus softly. "See you in a bit, okay, love?"

That seemed to relax Magnus a little. Alec returned to Magnus' bedroom and got dressed before heading to Jace's room. That was another thing. One night, he slept in Magnus' room, the other in Jace's, sometimes at the Institute. It would be so much easier if he'd just be able to herd both his boyfriends into one bed and be done with it. He _had_ to do something, or he might go crazy.

"Jace...", started Alec, just to find said blonde not in his room.

Frowning confused, Alec headed over to the kitchen where he found a chipper Jace making breakfast. Smiling softly, Alec sneaked up on Jace and wrapped his arms around his parabatai's waist to pull him up against himself. For a second, Jace startled before relaxing and grinning up at Alec. With a grin of his own did Alec tilt his head down to kiss his blonde.

"Morning, babe", grinned Alec, stealing a second kiss right away.

"Morning", replied Jace. "Mag awake yet? Because breakfast is almost done."

"Yes, puppy, I am awake. And that smells divine."

Magnus hummed pleased as the scent of breakfast flooded his senses. Alec liked that. That his boyfriends had nicknames for each other too. Magnus had started calling Jace a 'stray puppy' after the blonde had turned up on his doorstep, asking for a home. And Jace had, over the past weeks, started to call Magnus 'Mag', out of revenge or something.

"So... I wanted to talk to you. Both of you", drawled Alec slowly while setting the table.

Jace stiffened the same way Magnus had in the bathroom, prompting Alec to roll his eyes. Those two were really afraid of Alec breaking up with one of them and choosing the other as his sole boyfriend. Neither had admitted it aloud yet, but Alec _knew_. Another problem that could be solved if Alec could just have both of them together too.

"What did you want to talk about, Alexander?", inquired Magnus solemnly.

"There... There's something I want to try", admitted Alec, cheeks flushing brightly. "I know we've been separating the dates and sex between me and Magnus and between me and Jace strictly, but... I really want to have sex with both of you, at the same time. I want to fuck Jace while Magnus fucks me. I'd really love to try this, but if it's something you guys don't want, if it's too weird, then..."

"I'm game", offered Jace so hastily, he nearly stumbled over his words. "If your warlock's up to it."

The blonde grinned cheekily up at the warlock. Magnus chuckled at the challenge, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm up to it", stated Magnus, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Step one: Accomplished. He was going to have a threesome with both of his boyfriends, with himself at the center. But Magnus and Jace were going to realize how _hot_ the other was and how _amazing_ they were for Alec, realizing that maybe they'd want all of that for themselves too.

/break\

Instigating sex between all three of them for the first time was definitely a little awkward. Especially since technically, nothing was going to happen between Jace and Magnus and both didn't quite know what to _do_ with the other. Aside from staring at each other. Alec was grinning to himself while he got naked, observing how Jace and Magnus not so subtly checked each other out.

"I did not expect that you're hiding _all of that_ under your fancy clothes, Mag."

Alec choked a little on air. Figured that Jace would go the blunt route. Jace grinned broadly as he openly leered at Magnus' muscular torso. Alec had to admit, Jace wasn't wrong. The first time Alec had seen Magnus naked, he had been gaping too. Magnus smirked smugly and winked at Jace.

"You're not that bad yourself either, puppy", teased Magnus, giving Jace a slow once-over.

"I _know_ ", purred Jace mischievously, posing a little. "Took you long enough to realize."

Well. This was going decidedly better than anticipated. Alec grinned pleased as he pulled first Jace into a long, deep kiss and pushed the blonde over onto the bed firmly. When they parted, Jace was flushed and sprawled out on the bed. Pinning him gently with a hand on Jace's chest, Alec sat up, looking at Magnus for a long moment before the warlock obeyed the silent command. Magnus leaned in for a kiss of their own, sitting down next to the two Shadowhunters.

"Okay. How do you want to go about this, darling?", asked Magnus.

"You, just lay down and look gorgeous, because I think I want to prep Jace first. I don't want to be too distracted by you and risk hurting Jace", replied Alec softly. "You okay with waiting?"

"And enjoying the show? Of course", purred Magnus delighted.

He laid down comfortably, watching the two Shadowhunters with his intense golden eyes. If the warlock was being honest with himself, he had been wondering for a while now how _exactly_ Alec and Jace looked together. After all, he knew those two were having sex while he wasn't there. He had been wondering if Alec was different when with Jace. Jace _definitely_ was different in bed than Magnus was used to from the mouthy blonde. Seeing him sprawled out beneath Alec like that, arching into every touch from his parabatai like a starving man... Magnus blinked and shook his head, trying very hard to focus on Alec, but finding his attention pulled toward Jace every now and again. Like when Alec slipped two fingers into Jace's mouth and the blonde made an obscene show of sucking on them. Oh, Magnus was aware of how obscene and filthy Jace's mouth could be. Jace loved putting on a show of eating bananas and Popsicles for the sake of torturing Alec, since both Jace and Magnus knew how just Alec tried to be. He always tried not to favor either of his lovers above the other when being in the same room with them. And over the past weeks, Magnus had grown rather fond of Jace's teasing of Alec, because it was always amusing to see Alec's patience wear thin. Not to mention, Magnus _did_ enjoy the show too. Jace was a looker, Magnus was past denying that. The way Jace's mismatched eyes would sparkle with mischief when he was teasing Alec was downright delightful. Especially since Alec just couldn't stay mad at his parabatai.

"Does he always squirm that much?", inquired Magnus amused.

Jace kept wiggling around while Alec was trailing kisses along his torso, three fingers sucked into the blonde's mouth by now. Alec grinned up at Magnus as he lifted his head a little.

"Only when I suck here", chuckled Alec, gently tracing the parabatai rune with one hand.

There was already a pretty large hickey there from Alec's previous administrations. Magnus raised his eyebrows curiously. With a pop did Jace release Alec's fingers, the blonde panting softly.

"Y—Yeah, and I'd really appreciate if you'd _not_ , at least not while I'm sucking on your fingers. Makes breathing kinda _harder_ ", grunted Jace pointedly while slowly licking his lips.

"Oh, please. You tease me so often, I have a right to give you some payback", smirked Alec.

He placed a last bite on the parabatai rune to prove his point, making Jace whimper in a broken, soft way that sounded far too vulnerable to have come from the reckless blonde. Magnus blinked surprised at how that just went straight to his dick. Honestly, he hadn't expected for Jace to make those kind of sounds. Somehow, he had always imagined Jace to just constantly whisper filth.

"I know you always bark at me when I say this, but: I need you to relax", stated Alec.

"I know", barked Jace rather pointedly. "I swear, you worry way too much. It's ridiculous."

"Oh, shut up and lean back", grunted Alec irritated, trailing his wet fingers over Jace's cock.

It twitched in interest and Jace moaned softly when Alec circled his head teasingly. It was kind of reassuring to see that those two argued as much in bed as they did outside. It was also kind of adorable, if Magnus was being honest. He slowly reached a hand down to his own hard cock. The picture those two painted in front of him was too tempting for him to stay unaffected. Jace had his legs thrown over Alec's shoulders, body arched and glistering with a sheet of sweat already. There was a cocky grin on Alec's lips as he leaned down to kiss the tip of Jace's cock just as he pushed a finger into the blonde, making Jace moan softly. Then, Jace whimpered and glared at Alec.

"Fucking sadistic parabatai", muttered Jace beneath his breath. "Don't pull out again! _Put more in_."

"So demanding", grinned Alec, teasingly circling the blonde's hole. "But since you never listen to anything I say on the field, why should I listen to what you say in bed...?"

"Oh, come on", groaned Jace frustrated, throwing an arm over his face. "Don't make me _beg_."

"But you do it so prettily", whispered Alec, voice rough.

And oh yes, Alec was going full-force on this one. He was going to show Magnus and Jace just how good the other was. And Jace's begging in bed was about one of Alec's favorite things, because Jace allowed himself to be so much more vulnerable and open and honest when in bed. All the things he denied himself in his daily life and it was beautiful to witness.

Instead of begging prettily, Jace turned to glare at Magnus. "Is he like that with you too? Just... being a sadistic jerk instead of getting you off? Or is it all me?"

"I'm afraid it's all you, Jonathan", chuckled Magnus amused, watching the blonde intensely. "He's always rather _eager_ to do what I suggest. Then again, I _do_ take the lead when we're in bed."

"Eh. Not a fan", shrugged Jace casually. "I prefer having someone take charge. And Alec's really good at it. _When he's not being a giant dick about it_."

Alec chuckled amused and just to punish Jace, he slipped an unexpected finger in up to the knuckle, leaving Jace gasping for breath. Smirking teasingly, Alec licked slowly up the length of Jace's dick. It twitched and Jace arched his back, trying to lean into the teasing touch.

"You were saying, blondie?", countered Alec pointedly, nibbling along the vein on the underside of Jace's cock. "There was something about me and a giant dick...?"

Jace whined – honest to the Angel whined desperately – mouth open, eyes closed and body arched toward Alec, toes curled. Magnus gulped and removed his hand from his dick, because it would not do to come before they even really got started. Jace's panting was soft and mixed with needy little sounds while Alec was still teasing him like that, apparently now prodding his hole with a second finger to tease even more. Magnus had no idea how evil his archer could be. When he was with Magnus, Alec would drink in every touch Magnus had to offer and be greedy for every wicked idea that Magnus could come up with. Alec was definitely more active than Jace, even when with Magnus, but Alec still was never as daring, not into _this_ particular direction at least. Yes, Alec was a darn tease with Magnus too and Magnus, unlike Jace, thoroughly enjoyed it. That Jace would so openly pout and whine and bitch about the teasing? That he'd let himself be baited like that? It was very amusing to watch and if Magnus was honest with himself, it gave him a lot of very inappropriate ideas that should not be his to think.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace. "Your giant dick, where your finger is. Damn it."

"That's not a nice way to ask for something", hummed Alec as he wrapped his lips around Jace's dick and oh-so slowly swallowed him inch by inch.

" _Ple—ease_ , please, please, please", chanted Jace breathlessly. "Please, Alec, _please_."

Alec looked smugly up at Magnus, as though he wanted to say _Didn't I say he begs prettily_? And yes, Magnus would agree to that assessment. Jace was completely falling apart beneath Alexander, in a way that Magnus honestly hadn't thought possible, considering the way the blonde charged into battle. Alec obeyed the begging and eased a second finger in, wiggling them around and scissoring Jace thoroughly, brushing his long fingers over Jace's prostate every now and again to make his blonde whine and howl in pleasure. Alec was determined to make Jace come at least once before they'd get to the actual sex. He bobbed his head, twirling his tongue teasingly.

"Ale—ec, I—I'm...", gasped Jace, coming before he could even finish the warning.

Alec swallowed greedily, continuously fingering Jace until the blonde calmed down some from his orgasm. Pulling away and out of Jace, Alec marveled at how gorgeous his parabatai was, all flushed and sweaty, breathless and with half-lid eyes with blown pupils. Post orgasm Jace was one of his favorites. Then again, Alec had to admit that he kind of liked nearly all of Jace. The only aspect he really disliked was when his parabatai was being a reckless brat, endangering himself in battle.

"Magnus, now you get your turn", prompted Alec with a lazy grin.

He crawled over to lean over the warlock and kiss him deeply. Magnus hummed as he tasted Jace on Alec's tongue, greedy hands running all over Alec's torso, tracing his muscles. Magnus eagerly kissed along Alec's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys while his fingers curled around Alec's cock. Alec groaned, burying his face in Magnus' neck as he arched into the touch. Magnus' other hand sneaked around Alec's waist to squeeze the archer's butt, making him yelp a little.

"What? You just spent so much time teasing the puppy, now it's your turn", smirked Magnus.

"Well, I _did_ learn from the best", chuckled Alec as he kissed Magnus' neck.

With a little magic did Magnus coat his fingers in lube as he jerked Alec a couple of times. Once he had effectively lubed Alec's dick up, he slipped his hand down to play with Alec's balls a little, rolling them in his hand a couple of times while squeezing Alec's ass. Alec groaned darkly – he always made those delightfully dark sounds in bed and Magnus loved them. Strangely, now Magnus couldn't help but think that a symphony of Alec's dark sounds and Jace's needy sounds would be quite the soundtrack for love making. Shaking his head, Magnus slipped a little lower, teeth scrapping along Alec's collarbone as he pulled Alec's cheeks apart a bit with the hand he still had resting on the Shadowhunter's ass. His lubed-up fingers found their way behind Alec's balls and to his entrance. Carefully, he slipped his middle finger half-way in before also adding his pointer. Alec groaned at the slight burn, biting down on Magnus' neck. The warlock smirked knowingly.

"You two look really hot together like that", mused Jace as he turned onto his side.

The comment threw both Alec and Magnus off a bit and prompted them to look at the blonde. Jace shamelessly leered at them, one hand on his already slowly hardening cock while the other disappeared behind him, most likely continuing what Alec had started and stretching him more.

"Jesus, already again?", grunted Magnus surprised, staring at Jace's dick.

"What, can't keep up with me, old man?", smirked Jace teasingly.

Magnus snorted offended. "If it were up to me, I would tie you to the bed now and add a cock-ring, just for that comment alone, you impertinent _brat_."

Jace flushed ridiculously dark at that and paused in his motions, unable to hide the interest from his eyes. Alec however succeeded in hiding his broad, pleased grin in Magnus' neck. This was going so much better than anticipated. And yes, he too really liked the image of Magnus tying Jace to the bed and denying him an orgasm in general just for being cheeky. Alec knew he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He had _tried_ before, because he knew how insatiable Jace was and that not coming at all would be like the worst punishment possible to the blonde. But when Jace offered his puppy-pout to Alec, there was no way Alec could deny him _anything_. Magnus? Magnus would stay strong, regardless of how much Jace would be begging. Alec loved the idea.

"Let's note that down for next time. Tonight, I believe, Alec calls the shots", drawled Jace out.

"Next time?", echoed Alec surprised, head snapping up to stare at Jace stunned.

"Dude. I'm not an idiot", snorted Jace, both eyebrows raised. "I know how hot threesomes are. I know that 'oh, I got to have sex with both my boyfriends at the same time once, that's more than enough'... is not what's going on in your mind. You got two insanely hot boyfriends, you'd be an idiot if you'd be sated with this being a one time thing. Not to mention, we all know Mag and I can't say no to you and you're gonna use it in your favor."

"Mh...", purred Magnus amused. "Don't look at me like that, Alexander. I'm sharing his sentiment. I just didn't expect him to come to the same conclusion. Such a good boy."

Jace growled at that semi-playfully. The blonde had gotten pretty used to the dog-jokes at this point. 'Don't shed on the couch', 'Alexander, your puppy is getting antsy, go and take him on a walk', 'If you drag mud into the loft, you are going to stay in the doghouse'.

"Jesus, you two are going to kill me", muttered Alec beneath his breath.

To drive that point home some more, Magnus pushed in deeper, adding a third finger in his task of prepping Alec. The archer moaned hoarsely, back arching as he tried to thrust back into the touch. Magnus spent a few more minutes lazily and slowly preparing Alec before pulling out of him.

"I think it's time to move on to the main event", suggested Magnus.

"Not yet", hummed Alec cheekily as he went to sit between Jace's legs once more.

"O—oh...", moaned Jace in realization as Alec wrapped his fingers around the blonde's dick again.

Very eagerly did the blonde grab onto the headboard to ground himself some, because the second orgasm always hit him harder than the first. Alec kept smirking down at him like a handsome shark as he jerked Jace off roughly and fast. Magnus watched in only mild surprise.

"You want him to come again _before_ we even get properly started?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Yeah. It's... kind of real fun to wreck him", shrugged Alec with a half-grin.

"A—Asshole", hissed Jace embarrassed, cheeks flushing even more.

"Not my fault", shrugged Alec casually as he leaned down to kiss Jace gently. "You're just really _cute_ the more layers of cocky asshole you shed. And the easiest way for that is to fuck you into oblivion. And that's exactly what I want tonight, so you _will_ come at least two more times."

It wasn't a request, it was a statement. A plain order. And just hearing Alec's voice like that made Jace shudder and erupt into his parabatai's awaiting hand. Jace's breath was labored, mouth hanging wide open and eyes rolled back a little as he hung in the bed completely boneless.

"Gorgeous", whispered Alec darkly as he leaned down to gently kiss Jace. "So good."

Jace made a cute little whimpering sound at the praise, embarrassment coloring his face even more. It made Alec smile gently as he trailed his lips down Jace's neck while prying Jace's thighs apart to ease himself into the blonde. Jace mewled and curled together a little, hiding his face in the pillow as Alec entered him more and more. The archer knew that Jace was close to his limit, hyper sensitive after two orgasms and rather just curling together to recharge so shortly after his second orgasm. But Alec also knew how far he could push.

"F—Fuck, you really _do_ want to wreck me", groaned Jace when Alec hit his prostate.

"Yep", confirmed Alec unashamedly.

"Oh my", whispered Magnus to himself, eyes dark-golden as he watched them.

His own dick was painfully hard at this point and he was slowly growing impatient, yet at the same Magnus wanted to see just what Alec was capable of with Jace at his mercy like that. Alec thrust slowly and shallowly, getting Jace used to it. Small little whimpers and whines spilled from Jace's lips whenever Alec hit his prostate, nearly making Magnus coo at him for being so adorable.

"You okay, Jace?", asked Alec softly, kissing the underside of Jace's chin.

"Y—Yeah... Yeah. Totally", nodded Jace, slowly laying his arms around Alec's neck to hold him.

"Good", nodded Alec happily, looking at Magnus. "Join the fun, love?"

"Right. Yes. My, you are far too distracting with what you're doing to the poor little puppy there", drawled Magnus apologetically as he crawled behind Alec. "And you're ready for this?"

Alec paused, arms resting on either side of Jace's face as he got comfortable to wait for Magnus. Nodding slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the warlock. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile while kissing along Alec's shoulders and neck, nibbling every now and again while pushing in slowly. Jace made some complaining noises at being impaled on Alec without actually getting fucked. Magnus shushed him for his impatience as he bottomed out.

"You really should train your puppy in the art of patience, Alexander", chided Magnus.

"I think he's cute when he gets all impatient", smirked Alec, catching Jace's lips.

Magnus chuckled where he pressed his lips against Alec's shoulder-blade. After leaving another hickey on Alec's neck, Magnus started thrusting slowly. Jace's whining increased into bitching.

"If you get fucked, I wanna get fucked too, Alexander", ordered Jace with a glare.

"He's picking your bad habits up, Magnus", complained Alec with a glare.

Magnus snickered as he continued thrusting slowly into his boyfriend. "Well, he's right, Alexander."

Alec snorted, though he still waited a couple of thrusts from Magnus before he pulled out of Jace along with Magnus pulling out of him. Jace was still clinging onto him, looking at him threateningly in case Alec was planning on pulling fully out. Alec chuckled amused as he thrust back in, sharply, startling Jace into a howl as Alec hit his target on point. Magnus followed suit, pushing back into Alec. Granted, it took Magnus and Alec a little to find the perfect rhythm in their thrusts – but when they did, it really was perfect. Alec was pretty much ready to pass out from the combined pleasure of Jace's tight ass squeezing down on his dick the same time as Magnus assaulted his prostate. This might just turn out to be his new favorite thing.

"C—Can you come again for me, Jace?", asked Alec, supporting himself on either side of the blonde's head. "Can you jerk off for me, Jace? I wanna feel you come around me."

Jace groaned and shook his head, his grip on Alec tightening. "D—Don't think I can let go of you, Alec... f—fuck, you're driving me insane... I feel like I'm gonna float away if I let go..."

Alec cussed beneath his breath at that. It figured. At one point, Jace was beyond doing those kind of things himself because he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he really just needed to cling onto Alec for support. That wasn't rare, but Alec also really needed to keep his balance here, with Magnus driving _him_ insane from behind, with his teasing mouth on Alec's neck and his dick assaulting Alec's prostate like that. Which was a problem; he _really_ wanted Jace to come again.

"...Would you like my help with that?", offered Magnus gently.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and instantly found Jace's face, a bit worried and also curious to gauge his blonde's reaction. Jace's focus was on Magnus' hands, running over Alec's torso, tracing the archer's six-pack and playing with his nipples. Those fingers were magical. Jace knew that, he had been watching them for a while now. Not just tonight. He might have wondered what those fingers would feel on his body maybe once or twice. Perhaps a couple of times.

"Uh... sure? Go ahead", shrugged Jace, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

After all, the only guy who has ever had his hands on Jace was Alec. And something about the thought of Alec's other boyfriend jerking him off... seemed just kind of weird to Jace. What seemed even weirder to him was that he _really_ wanted it and felt his cock twitch at the idea. He shuddered a little as long, elegant fingers wrapped around his aching dick. They felt so different from Alec's; the pads of Alec's fingers were scarred and calloused from years and years of archery. Magnus' were softer. His fingers were cunning as they started working Jace.

"Is this good, Jonathan?", purred Magnus teasingly while he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Jace didn't manage more than a whimper in reply, because Magnus paced his jerks with his thrusts. And between Magnus' fingers and Alec's dick, Jace really didn't have that many words left in him. It earned him fond, amused looks from both Alec and Magnus, not that he noticed because he was way too busy falling apart. Alec all the while was gritting his teeth hard to keep himself from falling apart, because the picture and feeling of Jace beneath him, the feeling of Magnus inside of him and the warlock's teeth marking Alec's neck, the knowledge that Magnus was jerking Jace off...

"Can you come, Jace? S—Shit, I need you to come for me", asked Alec breathlessly.

Magnus helped out some, running his thumb over the head of Jace's cock slowly until Jace spilled into his hand, a breathy broken whimper coming from the blonde. Alec hissed beneath his breath as he felt Jace contracting around him like that, prompting the archer to go faster and harder to ride that orgasm out well. Magnus adjusted to Alec's pace and it only took one more straight hit to his prostate for Alec to reach his own orgasm. He came deep inside of Jace, making the blonde groan softly at the feeling of Alec's warmth flooding him like that. Alec nearly collapsed on top of Jace, feeling completely drained, but he kept himself upright until Magnus came last. Alec shuddered at the feeling, burying his face in Jace's neck to catch his breath.

"Well. That was interesting", drawled Magnus, amusement in his eyes.

He slowly pulled out of Alec, observing how the archer finally did collapse on top of his parabatai. After a second did Alec roll over so the two Shadowhunters could curl into each other. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly as he summoned a wet cloth and a fluffy towel and started gently cleaning Alec up. He knew his archer didn't care much if he was laying in filth after sex. Alec hummed pleased and rolled onto his back, Jace tucked underneath one arm. Magnus frowned for only a moment as he took in the lax way Jace just let Alec pull him over. Once he was done with Alec, Magnus decidedly moved on to Jace, because the blonde was definitely in no condition to even _think_ about cleaning himself up. Jace made a curious sound as he watched Magnus with half-lid eyes, confusion written all over his face that was squished against Alec's chest.

"Just rest", ordered Magnus gently while cleaning cum from Jace's stomach. "You did good."

Jace didn't need to be told twice, as he drifted off to sleep before Magnus was even done. It was cute seeing Jace so compliant, snuggling up to Alec like his life depended on the cuddles. Alec's smile was so soft as he buried his nose in Jace's hair and watched Magnus.

"Thanks", grunted Alec once Magnus was done and crawled over to lay on Alec's other side.

"No problem. Though it does worry me just how _filthy_ sex between the two of you normally is, if neither cares about cleaning up and you... make a habit of making Jonathan come multiple times?"

"...Yeah. It's a mess", agreed Alec a bit embarrassed before yawning.

Magnus snorted amused while settling down and pulling Alec against himself. The archer made sure to keep Jace tucked beneath his arm, holding him close. For a couple minutes, Magnus remained silent, just running his fingers through Alec's hair while Alec relaxed and Jace slept.

"So, are you going to tell me what this _really_ was about?", asked Magnus softly.

"...Mh?", grunted Alec innocently and nervously. "It was about having a threesome."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But I have a feeling this was about _more_ ", prompted Magnus carefully. "You were... showing off. You were showing him off to me and me off to him. Why exactly?"

Alec made a face, trying to hide in Magnus' chest. "...I love you, Magnus. And I love Jace. And... I love being with you. I also love being with Jace. But... I was... longing for _this_. To just enjoy sex with both of you, to enjoy the afterglow with both of you. I... I want both of you. All the time."

"You should have said so earlier, Alexander", chided Magnus gently. "We agreed to keep things separated to make it easier. If it wasn't easier but harder, then you should have said so."

"I thought it was... greedy of me", admitted Alec embarrassed. "And... it's not just that..."

"Then what else? You need to _talk_ to us. I love you. I know Jace loves you. But what we have is already more complicated than a two person relationship and those already require communication and work. You need to talk to us to make this work", sighed Magnus softly.

"I want you two together", blurted Alec out, cheeks dark red. "I've been jerking off so much not _exactly_ because I was thinking about what we just did. I... I was kind of... thinking about... you and Jace. Together. About you, fucking Jace, Jace being a brat and you actually pulling through with punishing him. Like... you threatened earlier. That... would be _so hot_."

"You're such a weirdo", yawned Jace, rubbing his nose along Alec's collarbone. "You got two boyfriends doing everything you want in bed and yet you get off on thinking about them together."

"Jonathan", chided Magnus sternly. "Not the time for name-calling and bickering."

"What? You know I'm right. Instead of just jerking off three times a day like he's been doing lately, he could have just, you know, _suggested_ this shit flat-out", pointed Jace out.

"He does have a point there, Alexander", agreed Magnus reluctantly.

"...Are you... serious?", asked Alec slowly, sitting up a bit under protests from Jace.

"Well, I mean, your warlock does have cunning fingers. And he's really not bad to look at."

"And your puppy is... quite the surprise in bed, I do have to admit that I'm tempted to see just how often he _can_ come before passing out", agreed Magnus, earning a high-pitched yelp from Jace.

"So... you would be... open to this being a... sexual thing between all three of us?", asked Alec.

There was a very long stretch of silence before Jace shrugged and averted his eyes with a rosy blush on his cheeks. "I... wouldn't object to being taken out on a date to, like, Rome either, you know."

That surprised not just Alec. Magnus was staring at Jace with his eyebrows in the hairlines.

"Oh, so you would be gracious enough to _allow_ me to take you on an expensive date?", asked Magnus with just a note of irritation while giving Jace a pointed glare.

"I wouldn't be against inviting you out for hot-dogs and a baseball game either", shrugged Jace, blush darkening even more as he very decidedly not looked at Magnus. "...Whatever. Forget it."

Magnus' face softened at that as he grasped Jace's chin to force the blonde to look at him. "I... think I would like either of those, Jonathan. If you're serious about it, then I'd be willing to give it a try."

"Really?", asked both Shadowhunters wide-eyed, gaping at Magnus.

Magnus shrugged casually as he slowly leaned in, eyes locked with Jace's. "I've been spending a lot of time with you since you moved in here. And seeing the way you are with Alexander... Yes."

"Heh. Same, I guess", grinned Jace dorkishly as he also leaned closer.

The moment their lips actually touched in a very brief and gentle kiss was the moment Alec's brain needed a reboot. It looked way hotter than he had imagined, the way Jace tilted his head up and how Magnus had a hand wrapped around the back of Jace's neck. Jace practically melted on top of Alec as he was being kissed by the warlock and Magnus had a slightly victorious grin on his lips when their kiss ended. Alec instantly grabbed Magnus by the neck and pulled him into a kiss of their own.

"That was... that was exactly what I wanted it to be", whispered Alec greedily. "...You?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty decent kisser. Then again, the old man had enough time to practice."

"You do know that if the 'old man' jokes continue when we're dating, spankings will be on the table", pointed Magnus out, looking rather unimpressed.

"...Yeah, that won't work as an actual punishment. It'll only make him act like more of a brat."

"Really?", asked Magnus, eyebrows raised high and intrigued.

Jace grinned cheekily and shrugged as he snuggled up more to Alec. "Guys, stop talking about spankings. I literally just came three times. I need _some_ time to recover before the fourth."

"I do have the feeling that this might just prove to be... interesting", drawled Magnus.

"Oh, definitely", grinned Alec happily, stealing another brief kiss form Magnus.

"So. That first date. We gonna flip a coin on who pays and plans?", asked Jace curiously.

Magnus grinned mischievously. "I'd say _Alec_ plans and pays for our first date, since it's his idea."

"Heh. Yeah, yeah I think I agree to that", nodded Jace with a cheeky grin on his lips.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. But he'd pay the world for this to work out, so he was fine with it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun change of pace :D I do have A LOT of Jace Angst to work through still, but it was brought to my attention that all the angst might just drown some of my readers in feels one day so I figured I'd switch it up and put something lighter on the schedule! xD


End file.
